popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi ni Todoke
Lyrics Nihongo 風が行く　空を行く チッポケな街を　チッポケな街へ アテもなく　流されて どんな場所から　何処へと行くの 自分さえ　判らなくなってた Ah　一人きり　ただ怯えてる そんな心に　呼びかける 「キミに届け　ボクの祈り 広い夜空を　海の彼方まで キミに届け　キミに届け 悲しみも　喜びも 温もりも　愛おしささえも...」 Romaji Kaze ga iku sora wo iku Chippokena machi wo chippokena machi he Atemonaku nagasarete Donna basho kara doko he to iku no Jibun sae wakaranakunatteta Ah hitori kiri tada obieteru Sonna kokoro ni yobikakeru "Kimi ni todoke boku no inori Hiroi yozora wo umi no kanata made Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo Nukumori mo itooshisa sae mo... English Translation The wind is going to go through the sky Through the tiny city, to the tiny city From whichever place where to go with Even that I did not know myself, Ah, I am alone, however, I am scared I call to that heart of yours "My prayer reaches to you Through the wide, night sky, to the sea's path It reaches to you, it reaches to you With sadness and happiness And even with warmth in love..." Long Version 風が行く　空を行く チッポケな街を　チッポケな街へ アテもなく　流されて どんな場所から　何処へと行くの 自分さえ　判らなくなってた Ah　一人きり　ただ怯えてる そんな心に　呼びかける 「キミに届け　ボクの祈り 広い夜空を　海の彼方まで キミに届け　キミに届け 悲しみも　喜びも 温もりも　愛おしささえも...」 穏やかに　澄み渡る そんな空を見て　何故か泣いていた 孤独さえ　罪でさえ 包み込んでゆく　優しさを知った 儚くて　小さな破片（カケラ）でも Ah　見つけたよ　ほらボクのユメ 腕を伸ばして　今掴むよ キミに届け　ボクの想い この歌声よ　空の彼方まで キミに届け　キミに届け 寂しさも　愛しさも 切なさも　この想いさえも... キミに届け　キミに届け 広い夜空を　時の彼方まで キミに届け　キミに届け 優しさよ　愛しさよ 喜びよ　小さなユメよ Long Romaji Kaze ga iku sora wo iku Chippokena machi wo chippokena machi he Atemonaku nagasarete Donna basho kara doko he to iku no Jibun sae wakaranakunatteta Ah hitori kiri tada obieteru Sonna kokoro ni yobikakeru "Kimi ni todoke boku no inori Hiroi yozora wo umi no kanata made Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke Kanashimi mo yorokobi mo Nukumori mo itooshisa sae mo... Odayaki ni sumiwataru Sonna sora wo mite naze ka naiteita Kodoku sae tsumi de sae Tsutsumikonde yuku yasashisa wo shitta Hakanakute chiisana kakera demo Ah mitsuketa yo hora boku no yume Ude wo nobashite ima tsukamu yo Kimi ni todoke boku no omoi Kono otagoe yo sora no kanata made Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke Sabishisa mo itoshisa mo Setsunasa mo kono omoi sae mo... Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke Hiroi yozora wo toki no kanata made Kimi ni todoke kimi ni todoke Yasashisa yo itoshisa yo Yorokobi yo chiisana yume yo Long English Translation The wind is going to go through the sky Through the tiny city, to the tiny city From whichever place where to go with Even that I did not know myself, Ah, I am alone, however, I am scared I call to that heart of yours "My prayer reaches to you Through the wide, night sky, to the sea's path It reaches to you, it reaches to you With sadness and happiness And even with warmth in love..." It is gently clear Why am I crying, looking at that sky? Even with loneliness and with my sins I knew the kindness that envelops me The small fragments are fleeting, but Ah, I showed my dream to you I'll grab it by stretching my arms My feelings reach to you That voice to the sky's path, It reaches to you, it reaches to you With loneliness and love And even with pain in these feelings It reaches to you, it reaches to you Through the wide, night sky, to time's path It reaches to you, it reaches to you With kindness and love And even happiness in small dreams Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of キミに届け can be found on the pop'n music 9 AC ♡ CS pop'n music 7 original soundtrack. Trivia *'キミに届け' received a Battle HYPER chart in pop'n music 8 CS. This chart has never been on an arcade release. **It was also present in pop'n music 13 カーニバル CS. Music Comment Song Production Information Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Pop'n Music 7 Category:Pop'n Music 7 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 7 CS Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Songs Category:Manami Fujino Songs